She's who?
by ForeverEchelon
Summary: Who was this mystery girl in Sam's arms that was making Andy feel jealous?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: It's me again the **__**DYSLEXIC **__**STORY TELLER, ill probably put this in all my new story notes just to let you know that my grammar spelling & punctuation may be a bit off. I'm not one for the same old Luke Andy Sam love triangle, I like to mix it up a bit it's something different. I like my little twists I have going on in my head. Weather you like the story or not it's up to you I just want to get the story out there. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie blue.**_

The barn was a hive of activity with everyone running around like chickens with there heads cut off. Traci and Andy were on desk, Gail and Chris were sneaking off to make out in interview one and Dov was out with Oliver. Sam and Noelle doing paperwork as Jerry, Luke and Frank were talking about a case that had just come up. It had been a long day and there was still a good 4 ½ hours to go. As everyone was going about there business Sam's phone started to ring, taking it out he looked at the name and smiled. Flipping it open he walked to a quiet area so he could hear the person on the other end of his phone better.

"Hay you! How's my girl doing?"

"I'm good, just got off the bus so I should be with you in about 10 minutes." The girl's voice was softly spoken but with a bubbly ring to it.

"I can't wait to see you; it's been forever since I have." His brown eye's twinkled as he spoke.

"I know college, travel and the job can be the reason for that". She laughed

"Well ill see you in ten then, and remember it's the 15 you're looking for ok!"

"Yes Samuel I remember, see you in ten."

Flipping his phone closed and placing it back into his pocket he walked back to his desk to carry on not filling out his paperwork. Keeping an eye on his watch and the other on what was going on around him counting down the minutes till she arrived.

Out on the front desk Traci was telling Andy about how Leo had gone on a school trip to the history museum the day before. The doors of 15 swung open and in she walked a 5" 6, black hair, chocolate brown eyes and a body to die for no more then 24. Walking towards the desk with a large suitcase in tow she stopped in front of Andy and began to speak.

"Hi! Can you help me? I'm looking for Samuel Swarek."

"Can I take your name please and ill go tell him you're looking for him." Andy said with a smile thinking to herself, Samuel! No one got away with calling him that if they knew what was good for them.

She had called him that once and she was stuck doing his paperwork as well as Oliver's for a good three days as punishment. Just as she was turning around Sam came bouncing out from the back throwing his arm in the air as he went in for a hug.

"Cassidy you made it, and in one piece I see." Picking her up in a hug and spinning her round.

"Not for long Samuel if you keep doing this, I'm going to throw up any second."

Placing the girl back down on the ground he took her at arm's length as to look her over. same hair, same eyes just a little older and more stunning then the last time.

"God I missed you like crazy you know." Dimples on full display to show how happy he was.

"Well you have my number so use it next time." She said.

"I will next time, but your not going anywhere now so what's the point?"

Both gave a smile in understanding of each other. Sam gave Cassidy a small kiss going into another big hug in happiness that she was here at last. After talking a little while over small details on where things were in the area Sam handed over his key's to his house so that she could go get settle it. Traci and Andy where both looking on as to what's going on before them. Who was she? Where did she come from? How did she know Sam? What relationship did she have with Sam? For that matter her Sam.

"Ill see you after shift ok!"

"You can count on it, what time do you get off?"

"Six." He started too walked away.

"Samuel, can I have the keys to your truck?" Cassidy shouted over to him just before he rounded the corner.

"I kind of need to get to your place, and ill pick you up after shift."

Did they both just hear that right? This girl walks into the barn talks to Sam for like five minutes and she's asking for the keys to his truck? He loved that truck; it was his baby, his pride and joy. You really think he would just hand them over to her? Andy remembered when she asks to borrow it; the look on his face was of horror and shock! "You want to borrow my truck?"

Turning on his heal back into view he put his hand into his pocket pulled out his keys and threw them at her without a second thought and only a smile on his face. Walking back out the front door Cassidy made her was to the car park to take the truck away.

"What just happened here just now?" Traci said shooting a confused look on her face.

"Beats me" Andy said with a look of shock."

Standing there for what felt like a life time but only really a few seconds. Looking at each other in silence Andy spoke.

"Since when did Swarek EVER let someone drive his truck without a fight or a few things to say? Never am I telling you, I had to threaten him to give me those keys."

"And who in there right mind would have the guts to call him by his fall name? She must be someone he really likes." Traci said as she spun on her seat to pick up a file from behind her. Andy looked at Traci and gave her a weak smile before setting about finishing her work. But with Andy she had to over think it. The thoughts that where over running her head where, she's really cute, young, well kept, so not Sam's type, right? Was she an old flame that he's trying to reconnect with, no she had a suitcase with her. "Oh shut up brain you'll just wear yourself out." The last few hours of shift where going to be the longest 4 ½ hours of Andy McNally's life. She had to find out who Cassidy was even if it killed her.

_**Sorry this chapter is short; I have a lot of stuff in my head for this story. So who do you think Cassidy is?. It's really hard for me to put things into words my brain don't register things properly **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter: 2**_

Come 6 pm Sam made his way to the locker room to change and go home for the day, he had someone he had to catch up with. Even though he had caught up with Cassidy just a little that day he had the last few years of her life to hear about. Walking into the locker room he saw his friend Oliver there already changed and ready to leave.

Oliver spoke "Hay man, you off the penny tonight going to be a good one."

"No can do my friend, I have plans already but thanks for the offer."

"Ok my man it's your loss, oh and don't forget poker's at your place this weekend!" Walking passed him he gave Sam pat on the back and left out the door.

"How could I forget?" Sam shouted back.

Out in the car park Cassidy was waiting for Sam by his truck, but was leaning on someone else's car. Looking at her watch it was 6:10 already and was wounding where he was, he did say 6 o'clock right? Her head shot up when she hears the door to the side of her open thinking that it would be Sam. Instead out walked Luke with a cup of coffee in one hand and looking at his notes that where in the other. He walked right up to Cassidy not really seeing her until he was on top of her, looking up from his notes he seen her and spoke.

"Sorry but do you mind not using my car as a lamp post (street lamp)." As he was saying this he was giving Cassidy a look over, he thought to himself "she's cute".

"Oh, I'm sorry I never meant to it's a force of habit I have." She gave him a smile.

Again Luke thought to himself "wow! Cute smile" Putting his notes into his pocket Luke put out his hand and introduced himself,

"Hi, my name's Luke"

"I'm Cassidy." She took his hand and shook it. "So you work here at 15 do you?"

"Yeah, I'm a detective! I'm just on my way to a crime scene now murder suicide."

"Oh, I hate that! Two bodies no chance of putting the bad guy behind bars."

"Are you on the job?" Luke cocked his head to the side looking at her as to picture her in a uniform.

"Yes I am, just transferred from the 23rd division. But I don't start till next week; paperwork still needs to be finished. I have to see a sergeant Best in the morning get it all worked out before I start."

"That's pretty cool, looks like we'll be working together then! Well seeing each other around the barn that is."

"I can't wait; at least ill know someone else around here rather then being the lost little puppy."

"So if you don't have to be here till tomorrow, what are you doing here now?"

"I'm just waiting for someone that's all, kind of borrowed there car keys and need to give them back."

"Ok, look Cassidy it was nice to meet you but I really have to go. But hay ill be in the penny at about 10ish if you would like to meet up for a drink later?"

"The penny where's that?"

"Just round the corner."

"I can't sorry; i have plans maybe a welcome drink after my first shift is over on Monday"

"Sure that would be cool, ill see you Monday then. Great meeting you Cassidy, ill see you around the barn." Jumping into his car Luke drove off as he waved a good bye to Cassidy and smiled.

The door swung open again as this time Sam walked out followed by Andy and Traci. Turning round to bit the girls a good bye he made his way to his truck where he gave Cassidy a kiss on the forehead and a hug before she gave him his keys.

"Well you took forever."

"Hay it takes time to look this good you know."

"Well it's a good job I had someone to talk to as I waited for you to look the way you do."

"Oh really, do tell! Who were you talking to? Hope it wasn't a stranger, you know what you was told when you was growing up." Sam at this point was wagging his finger in a mock fashion in telling her off.

"Ha, ha very funny Samuel, was a detective Luke something. He never said his last name."

"Callaghan? You want to be carful of that one! The lady's man; smooth talker. Don't really get on with him that much."

"Seemed like a nice guy! I can't wait to start working with him."

Sam at this point had rolled his eyes as he got into his truck where she followed him.

Both the girls looked on as what was going on in front of them. Andy's eyes I slight shade of green with jealousy with seeing Sam's arms around a woman that was not her.

"Andy is you jealous much?" Traci said with a slate smile

"What me? Only just a lot, I mean who is she? And what dose she have that Sam has to make a point of being all over her like that?

"It's just a hug could be harmless that's all."

"Whatever!"

"Hay, you want a lift home tonight" Traci said.

"No thanks, I think ill walk it's nice out. Besides it will give me time to think on how I can corner Swarek tomorrow and find out about the mystery lady he's with. Good night Traci."

"Good night Andy."

Slinging her bag over her shoulder Andy walked round the corner just as Sam was getting into his truck with "THAT GIRL". Both were laughing and having a good natter about something what made Andy's heart sink just a little. He drove off hooting his horn as to say good bye with a smile, all Andy could do was half wave with a weak smile on her face. This is not how she wanted to end her night, rather in the penny stealing glances at him and his 100 watt dimpled smile. Not the way she wanted to end it indeed.

_**A/N what will Andy do to find out who this woman is? Sorry this chapter is short but I'll try my best to make the next ones longer. Hope you are liking the story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Pulling into the drive way and stopping the truck, both Sam and Cassidy jumped out and made there way inside the house. Placing the keys onto the side table in the hall Sam made his way into the kitchen and grabbed himself and Cassidy a beer from the fridge. Passing her the beer he turned his attention to the cupboards to find something to make for there dinner.

"You fancy anything in particular for dinner tonight."

"Not really, ill eat anything at the moment I'm so hungry."

Sam took out a packet of sauce and pasta mix with the milk from the fridge and grabbed a pan placing it onto the cooker, Cassidy at this time had taken out two plates and the cutlery and placing them onto the table as Sam kept an eye on the food that was cooking away.

"So tell me pudding, when do you have to go and see Best to complete all your transfer paperwork?" He said taking a sip from his bottle.

"Not until the morning, about 9am. He said it would give him time to organise you riffraff and go over a few things so all I have to do is get a few things signed, then I start Monday morning. So if I drop you off at work and pick you up again can I have the truck so I'm not late?"

"Sure."

Both sat down and ate there dinner in talking about the last few years of Cassidy's life. How she had spent it traveling around Europe and that she had passed her college course in criminology. And had spent a good; year half working down at the 23rd division. After dinner both cleaned away the mess that was dinner and washed up, they took a seat on the sofa to watch anything that was on before bed.

The next morning was simpler then the day before, calm almost. The cut loose rookies in there spot upfront of the parade room as Sam, Noelle, Oliver, Jerry and Luke at the back. Best walked in and took a look around seeing who would go where that day.

"Peckstein, Nash and Shaw, Williams and Diaz Swarek and McNally. Go serve protect and don't get hurt."

Parade was short and sweet that morning, everyone filed out of the room and made there way to the squads where the start of the day was going to be a slow one. This is just what Andy was hoping for, a day out with Sam to find out who her rival for Sam's heart was.

"So is there anything new going on in your life?" Andy said glancing over as Sam drove away from the barn.

"Not in the last 14 hours since you last seen me, why you ask?"

"Oh nothing just you looked really happy when that girl came to see you yesterday. And you never even stopped to talk to us on the way home; you could not get away quick enough."

"You were talking about Cassidy? The girl that came to see me yesterday! Oh we go way back like all her life back, why do I sense a hint of jealousy here McNally?" Sam turned his head to glance at Andy with a smile on his face. In a way he knew that she had a thing for him and vice versa, but both of them where as stubborn to admit it to each other. The two of them drove around in silence as Andy looked out the window not really wanting to answer Sam's question of was she jealous. Of course she was, she was young good looking and Sam really clicked with her. She figured that out by watching the two of them interact with one another. In the silence Sam's phoned started to buzzed, he took it from his pocket and took a quick look. It was a text message from Cassidy!

"Do me a favour please and read this text for me!" Passing the phone over Andy flipped it open and read out the massage.

"Thanks for taking the truck this morning or wakeing me up, you'll pay for that Swarek. Still love you though3 xxxxxx." End message:

Andy's lips pressed together trying to hide her anger at the little heart and kisses at the end of the text. Andy's brain began to tick away "oh god, they are sleeing together." She had to say something she could not lose him to someone else, that would just crush her if she did. Sam's face dropped a little as he remembered she was taking the truck today for her meeting with Best.

Come 9am Cassidy had made it into the barn for filling out the last of the transfer papers. Sargent Best welcomed her with a handshake and asked her to take a seat.

"So why the 15th, what was it that made you want to come here?"

"I heard it's the best sir, always on the go. I needed a change from the 23rd it was too slower pace for me I was getting bored.

"Well you're a second generation cop, and more hungry I can tell. Well it looks like everything is in order I just need you to sign here and here then your done." She did as was asked of her and handed back the papers.

"Well all I have to say now is welcome to 15, and ill see you Monday." Taking Cassidy's hand again he bid her farewell as she left his office. She was in his office no more then 10 minuets. Walking out of Best's office she had to walk through the bullpen where she heard her name being called.

"Officer Cassidy, nice to see you again." Luke said carrying a box which most likely had evidence in it for some case he was working on. "So you just had your meeting with Best I see, how did it go?"

"Detective Luke, good, good all finished! Can't wait for Monday, fresh start and all that I'm really looking forward to it." A smile crept across her face asking herself why Sam had anything against the guy. He was good looking sweet and had the sweetest smile. Getting deep into the convocation Andy and Sam had come through the door to fill out some paperwork for a guy they arrested running from a B & E they had attended. Cassidy had seen Sam walk towards her, as he did so she bent her head back and stuck out her hand with a cheeky smile saying only one thing.

"Keys." Taking them out of his pocket and placing them in her hand he gave her a small smile and a kiss on her cheek. Luke looked confused as to what was going on, he though he was hung up on Andy, Everyone knew it. Even Andy was watching the two with great interest.

"Sorry, ok I was late this morning and you were still asleep. I never wanted to wake you; You looked so peaceful." Andy's eyes widened on that remark," they are sleeping together i knew it" she thought to herself. Her heart sinking even deeper then it did when she first seen them both together.

"You're still going to pay Swarek, trust me on that!"

"Yeah, yeah! I have work to do." Turning on his heal and making his way back to his desk.

Cassidy turned back to Luke who still looked a little confused.

"Sorry about that, he owes me. You were saying."

"You know Swarek?"

"Samuel! Yeah I know him, don't know what I would do without him. He's been my rock my whole life. I love him more then anything."

Luke's felt gutterd he thought she was single, hoped she was single and out of all the girls in the world he was taking a liking to; Swarek just had to have her. Cassidy could see the look on his face when she told him she loved him she had to calm his mind let him know it's not what he though it was.

"Luke why so glum? All i said was I know him, Look I have to go but ill see you in a few day's ok! Was good seeing you again!" Placing her hand on his shoulder she lent in and gave him a small peck on his cheek before whispering into his ear.

"You know Luke I am single! I'm not dating Sam if that's what your thinking." Pulling back and giving him a big smile as she turned and walked away. A smile crept across Luke's face as he watched her disappear from view.

_**A/N: So if she's not dating Sam, then who is she? I promise I will you in the next few chapters I just need to figure that bit out yet. I have an idea but need to place that into the story somewhere to.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N I don't know anything about poker. If I get the hands wrong when it comes to winning I'm sorry but I hope you know where I'm going with it. I also don't know what hockey team Sam would support but I like the sound of the maple leaves plus there the only hockey team I know. Chapter 4:**_

Come Sunday night Sam was setting up the poker table for when his two best friends Oliver and Jerry came round to play. Both the guys where looking forward to this one.

"So what time are your friends coming round? Just so I know to give you space for your game."

"The guy's said at about 8 o'clock, that's when the good times roll."

"Ok cool! And I promise I'll only come out of your room if I'm hungry or something."

"Hold on, why you staying in my room? You have your own room, stay in there."

"Now why would I do that? You have the bigger TV 32intch from what i bave seen, so I'm going to watch it there! Unless I use the one in the living room, that's even bigger." Cassidy shot Sam a look telling him she could make this difficult for him or not. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a few snacks and a drink to take with her to watch the movie in his room.

The beer was in the fridge so it was nice and cold. None like's a warm beer, chirps (chips) and dip ready to be placed into the bowl poker chips and cards on the table. All that was needed was his friends and there money (more like soon to be his money). Sam gave Cassidy a peck on the cheek as she made her way to watch her movie for the night as he waited for his friends to arrive.

"Hay don't get to drunk, we have work in the morning remember." Cassidy shouted over her shoulder just before she closed the door to his room. She had even changed for bed so she hopefully would not have to disturb the game. At 8 o'clock the door dell rang, both Oliver and Jerry where there. Both guys where holding more beer for them to drink on top of the ones Sam had in the fridge and a pizza.

"Hay Sammy, ready to lose all your money to me this time?" Jerry said as he came in and pattered Sam's back. Oliver Smiled with Jerry's comment remembering the time how Jerry had to bet his facile hair and lost as he lost all his money to Sam.

"Carful man you know what happens when you get ahead of yourself!" Oliver said.

"Yeah you lose." Sam said.

"Whatever, let's play some poker."

The game was in full swing; Oliver was down $50 and had just folded where Sam had raised $10 over Jerry's $5.

"You're bluffing, I can tell! Let's see your cards."

"Ok but I'm telling you, you're money is mine Barber, bam! Full house." Sam thrown his cards on the table with the biggest grin plastered on his face.

"Oh man, you have got to be kidding me, how are you doing this Swarek?"

"What can I say man, I'm a really good poker player."

"Do you want to give up now Jerry and just shave your head or try and win you're money back." Oliver said as he took the cards and started to shuffle them to start a new game. Taking a sip on his beer Jerry cracked his knuckles as he stretched.

"Ok let's do this." Jerry said.

The next few games were up and down. All three guys were winning at one point full house, royal flush you name it they had them. The guys were really getting in to the game when around 10:35pm the door to Sam's room opened and Cassidy walked out hoping to get something to eat. The film she was watching had finished and now was getting a little peckish. She walked into the kitchen wearing only her favourite Toronto maple leaf's hockey shirt. It was Sam's favourite until she pinched it from him so it was big enough to cover her with. Not taking any notice of the guys she was dancing around to the music she was playing on her ipod she had put in after the film. She took out a large bag of crisps (potato chips) from the top shelf cupboard having to reach up to get them the shirt riding up a little as she went. At that point Jerry looked from his cards with seeing something in the corner of his eye and just started to steer.

"Do you want to take a card or what?" Oliver said as he looked at Jerry. "Earth to Jerry, are yo listening?" He did not respond just carried on looking at the girl that had marched in on there game. Oliver turned to see what he was looking at and at that point also started to steer.

"Hello!" Sam said as he looked up from his cards. "What more interesting then me winning all your money in this game?" following his friend's line of sight he saw Cassidy rummaging through the cupboards.

"Sammy she's hot, and you're playing poker when you have her in your house? You so have your priorities in the wrong order." Jerry said giving his friend a playful punch to the arm.

"What?" Sam said rising his eyebrow.

"Yeah Sam, she is cute! Good little dancer, Young too just you're type. Who is she?"

Just then Cassidy turned round to see all three men looking at her. Felling a little embarrass she took out her earphones and began to pull at her shirt in an attempt to make it longer.

"Ok! How long have you been looking at me?" Her face turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh, not long." Sam said with his big dimpled smile on his face. "Guy's I would like you to meet Cassidy, Cassidy this is Jerry and Oliver" She walked over to the table and shook the men's hands at the same time still trying to pull her shirt down.

"So Cassidy how long have you been dating Sammy here?" Jerry said pointing a finger between the two of them. "We never knew he was seeing anyone. He's not told us anything about you."

"Excuse me?" Cassidy said with a confused look on her face looking over at Sam who had the same look. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"Yes Jerry, where did you get that from?" Sam said as he got up from the table to stand next to her.

"I'm not dating Cassidy you idiots, Cassidy's my niece!" Placing his arm around her waist and bringing her into a big hug both the men could not help but smile at Sam's happy look on his face when he introduced her.

"Sammy man were sorry, we just though! Well you know, we never knew. We just saw a hot looking girl in a hockey shirt and…" Jerry said

"Put 1 and 1 together and came up with 3, I get your point."

"Yeah man we are sorry."

"It's ok guys I can see where you're coming from." Cassidy said with a smile.

"Yeah guys it was a misunderstanding, I can now see what it really looks like from your point of view. She is hot that's the Swarek gene for you, hot." Sam started to laugh at his own comment. The other's also started to laugh in unison.

"Look I thing we better get going." Oliver said as he looked at his watch, "it's getting late and we do have work in the morning. Besides I could not cope with another hangover in work if I end up with Epstein again. So good night all, Cassidy it was nice to meet you. Next time we meet let's hope it's with more clothing on." He said with a smile.

"Same." Cassidy said with a wave as he walked out the door.

"Yeah man I best go too good night." As Jerry walked out the door with a little wave.

Closing the door behind them Sam lent against the door and looked over to his niece with a full dimple smile.

"Ok, so that was a little awkward."

"You think? You're friends think I was your girlfriend! That's just sick Samuel, really sick."

"Hay, come on they didn't know any different, there guy's and you are hot."

"That's true; I do have the hot Swarek gene." She bumped her uncle in the side as to agree with him.

"Come on lets turn in you have a big day tomorrow; First day at 15 division."

Giving each other a hug both Sam and Cassidy went to bed, Sam thinking to himself what tomorrow would bring them for her first day working in his division, no make that there division.

_**A/N so there you go Cassidy is Sam's niece. You probably fingered that out age's ago right, but I had to get out who she was somewhere and I thought here or on her first day. Looks like here won, hope you like this story so far. As I have said it's hard for me to get things into words because of my problem.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N just to let you know Andy and Luke are not together in this story for story readers who have asked. I like to mix storys up a little so it may not always going to be a Luke and Andy thing! I'm always a team McSwarek though.**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

Cassidy woke early that morning in a bid to get herself ready for her first day at 15th division. She took a long shower singing at the top of her lungs as the water trickled down her back. The loudness of her singing woke Sam from his sleep, a dull throbbing in his head thanks to the very slight hangover he was suffering from the fun he had last night. Dragging himself out of bed he made his way to the small bathroom to take out the paracetamol to numb the pain. Moving back into his room Sam changed into his clothing and made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Cassidy. Switching off the water of the shower she steeped out, placing a towel around herself she made her way into her room to change.

Wondering into the kitchen she could smell the food Sam was cooking and took a seat at the table.

"So what's for breakfast I'm so hungry."

"Pancakes, crispy bacon and hash brown's yummy." He said as he turned and placed the food onto the plates.

"So you looking forward to start work this morning? Make new friends, all the action that's to come. At least you kind of met a few of the guy's, I think you made an impression on them both."

"Oh yes that was an interesting first meeting." Both finished up breakfast cleaned up and placed the dishes away.

"You ready to leave." Sam said as he grabbed his keys.

"Ready as ill ever be." Cassidy said with a smile.

Pulling into the car park both Sam and Cassidy jumped out of the truck and made there way into the barn. Cassidy was given a few looks as she walked down the hallway with Sam as he showed her where the locker rooms were so that she could change into her uniform. She pushed the door open and walked in where Gail was already changing, Gail gave her the once over before she began to speak.

"Hi I'm Gail, have you just transferred here or something?"

"Yes hi, I'm Cassidy! I came from the 23rd I needed a change the pace was so slow there."

Both girls carried on changing into there uniform before making there way out and walked through the bull pit towards the parade room. The girls carried on talking as they went.

"So have you met anyone else so far or am I the first person who you've spoken to?" Gail asked.

"No, no you're not the first! I've met detective Callaghan, detective Barber and Oliver Shaw. All nice guys really, made a grate first impression on them really! Cassidy let out a small laugh at the thought of it all.

"Really? You should tell me the story; I like a good laugh."

Andy told Gail how she had met Luke in the car park when she was sat on his car, and how she met Jerry and Oliver when they where playing cards at Sam's place and how she only had a hockey shirt on. Gali laughed at the story Cassidy was telling her.

"You shoukd com the penny tonight have a good time! It's the place to be after a long day." Gail said.

"That sound's good, I was going to go the penny after shift to celebrate getting through my first shift. Already told Callaghan about it, he's in and so are the others that I have already met." As the girls went on with there convocation Traci, Andy, Chris and Dov made there way into the parade room when Andy caught a gimps of the Cassidy talking to Gail and nudged Traci in the side.

"Hay Traci, is that the girl from the other day?"

"What girl?"

"Gail is talking to her right now." Andy pointed to Cassidy with a growl in her voice.

As everyone took there place Best walked in and told them all to settle down. Looking around the room he spotted the new member to the 15th division family and gave Cassidy a nod and started the briefing.

"Coppers of 15, It's a new day, new shift so lets get started shall we. I want to remind you all we are still on the look out for Harmon Ranger in connexion with the bank raid last week. You have the photo so sharp eye ok. Next I would like to welcome are new 15 family member coming from 23rd division officer Cassidy Swarek. Are very own officer Swarek niece."

"What?" the rookies said in unison looking over at the new girl of the group as Andy also shot a look over in Sam's direction. Sam looked Andy in the eye when she looked at him with a grin on his face he shrugged his shoulders, saying only "ill tell you later."

"Wow, I never had seen that coming. I never knew Swarek had a niece!" Dov said as he looked at Chris.

"I don't think anyone did Dov, he is a kind of privet person. I mean do we really know anything about the guy?" Gail said.

"Ok, ok settle down people you can all get to know her through the day. Right now you have a job to do. Nash your with Noelle, Shaw would you take are lovely new friend Cassidy. Peck with Striker Diaz your on desk with McNally Swarek with Epstein. Go serve protect and hope it's a quiet shift."

Everyone filed out of the room and made there way to where ever they had to be. Sam made his way over to Andy and before he could open his mouth she held her hand up to quiet him up.

"Don't even start; I was led to believe something was going on between the two of you. And it turns out she's family! Do you know how jealous I've been, I mean oh god…" Andy's face started to flush red with embarrassment. "I mean, you know what I mean."

"You never asked, you just asked if I had anything new in my life and I told you. I told you I knew her all her life. You just came up with you own conclusion." Sam had a smile on his face at this point and pattered her on the back. "Look we are going to the penny after shift, come with us and you can get to meet her properly.

"Andy you let yourself believe because you let your heart lead your head rather then the other way round. Look we'll talk more about it later ok, right now we best get some work done." Sam gave Andy a small smile and turned on his heal shouting out for Epstein to follow him.

Andy took her seat at front desk trying not to over think the things rolling around her head about Sam and Cassidy. It was going to be a long day with her thoughts but she knew she would have the answers she needed to know.

_**A/N I'm not to happy with this chapter my mind just was a blank it's taken me forever to do. But thanks for taking the time to read this far, if you like it or not it's only a story **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

The day was going at a fast pace for Andy even being on desk she was happy that she could not be left alone with her thoughts for more then a second. Officers coming and going with bag guys they arrested for B&E's, drugs, fights, guns and a whole lot more that bad people did.

"You know Best jinxed us by saying hope it was a slow day! That always happens when he dose." Chris said as he was typing something into the computer and looking over at Andy.

"Well its better then doing nothing all day." She snapped back "Besides look at it this way after shift we get to relax with a cold one at the penny."

"Now that's one thing I'm looking forward to after today, and we get to really meet Sam's niece Cassidy properly. She is cute and looks like a fun kind of girl."

"That's true, I had her all wrong from the get go. I had seen her around a few times, every time with Sam and thought she was his girlfriend or something. Seeing green you know."

"What you two still not talked about you know your feeling for each other? You have been dancing around each other for months now ever since we got cut lose. Everyone knows that you both have the hot's for one another." Andy's face turned a bright shade of red as to the comment Chris had made, it was true she had to say something to Sam finally laid her card on the table and tell him how she felt

On the streets Dov and Sam where in on the way back to the barn in silence whe Dov spoke, he had been trying to find the right time to talk to sam about Cassidy.

"So Cassidy's your niece, you dont really look old enough to have a niece at her age." Sam just looked at him and smiled

"What you trying to say Epstein? you saying i should be in a wheel chair or have a cain because of her age?"

"No sir, just that she is one smoking hot chick and my age to thats cool."

"Yep, she has the Swarek hot gean in her." Sam said with a smile. "And im responsibly for her, she is my baby and with her being single all will have to go through me if they hurt her i any way."

"Oh dont worry sir she would be safe most of the guys do not want to get o your wrong side thay have seen what your like." Dov turned his head away from him befor Sam could look at him. Thinking to himself "if shes single ill have to try and tap that but not tell Swarek because he would kill me." "Oh and what was with Andy saying about being jealous of Cassidy?"

Sam just turned and looked at him saying "I'll have something to say about that later." A full on smile pulling at his face thinking about how Andy had said them 3 word, but he kept his poker face on so he stayed in controle or he would of just kissed her there and then.

Finally shift had ended and everyone made it through safe and sound. The guys and girls made there way to the locker rooms to change into there street clothes ready for a night at the penny. In the girl's locker room they where taking there time getting ready as they where talking to Cassidy about how she had got on with her first day.

"And then the guy started dancing like a chicken." Cassidy was telling them about some guy Oliver and she had arrested that day for being drunk. The other girl's laughed at her story, it was good that she felt at ease with the girl's it was her first day and she was getting on with every one so far.

"You know I still can't believe your Sam's niece, I mean your like Dov's age and Sam's not that old plus he is good looking." Gail said as she was putting one her shoe's. Andy shot her a look as to say back off.

"What it's true! Besides we all know you love him Andy so why would any girl in the division even try anything with him, there not stupid."

"Oh you have a thing for my uncle? Well I could whisper in his ear you know, I have him warped around my finger if you want me to." The girl's laughed at Cassidy's remark as Andy's face now turned 9 shades of red.

"Yeah well I seen something the other day, looks like are new friend Cassidy here has a little thing for one detective Callaghan. You where really hanging on everything he was saying to you the other day and the little whisper in his ear and the kiss on the cheek were something." Andy said it was now Cassidy's turn to change to a bright shade of red.

"Well I, I mean…" She was stumped for words. "We started talking last week, he was a cute guy, his cute smile, and baby blue eyes he has I just died and went to heaven."

The girl's finished changing and all left the locker room to find Luke stood outside the door. Pushing himself off the wall with his foot he called Cassidy over to him with a smile on his face. She smiled back and looked at the girl's who giggled at her and carried on walking away.

"We'll see you at the penny Cassidy." Traci called back over her shoulder.

"So how was your first day?" Luke asked.

"Nice to see you are taking an interest in my first day detective." A small smile creeping onto her face.

"Well I said I would look you up on your first day, so here I am. Plus wanted to know if I could walk you to the penny so we could talk, you know get to know each other a little better."

"I like the sound of that, I just need to see Samuel first so would you wait for me for a second?"

"Sure no worries ill see you in a bit, ill be out front."

Luke walked towards the door as Cassidy went and knocked on the men's locker room door calling Sam's name as she entered to go talk to him. She only wanted to tell him she would meet him at the penny.

"That's not a problem, it's not like I'm not going to find out about your day at home anyway. So who you walking over with then the girl's?

"No, I just bumped into Luke Callaghan ill be walking over with him, get to know each other."

Sam gave her a look as to say why! "You know I don't really like he guy right! He's too much of a lady's man; he'll break your heart."

"I'm a big girl Sam I can look after myself you know. Besides who said anything about me dating the guy, I hardly know him! That's why I'm walking over with him, Why you going to miss me being your sidekick for the night?" Cassidy said as she lent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out the room. "I'll see you in there, ill get you a drink to make up for ditching you ok." Shouting over her shoulder as she walked away. Making her way to the fount door she called Luke's name; He turned around and smiled as he opened the door of the barn and led her out into the warm night air with his hand placed on the small of her back.

"Lady's first." He said as she walked passed him with a smile. "You ready to celebrate surviving day one of your shift?" Slipping his hand around her waist Cassidy looked at his hand and back to his face with a smile she lent in and kissed his cheek.

"Ready as ill ever be, now detective lets go party." Throwing her hands in the air to express her excitement and shouted "woo party time."

_**A/N I may only have one or two chapters left going around my head but I have to end the story some how lol. Hope your not to bored you made it this far. See you in the next chapter I hope.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N thanks to jimi18 for the idea about Dov making a play for Cassidy. As i had already finished all the chapters i tryed and put just a little of your idea into here. hope you think it's ok.**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

The penny was almost full to capacity and on a weekday to boot that was rear, but it was always good fun to go there after work. All the usual people where there and at there normal tables. The ex T.O's at one table the now ex rookies at there table all the D's huddled in the corner.

Over on the rook's table the beer was going down nicely the guy's were talking about Cassidy and what they thought of her.

"You know she is one smoking hot chick!" Dov said as he took a sip of his beer. "Talking to Swarek he said she's single; So i was thinking maybe i should turn on my best moves and see what i can get, Cha-ching." Dov's put his hand's in the air as to say ill have a go.

"Really?" Chris said. "And what did Swarek have to say about this?"

"What? Do you think i would say that to him, the guy would eat me alive! That guy scares me sometimes." His friends laughted at his remark.

"He's not that bad, he looks and acts the tough guy on the outside but he's just a teddy bear you know." Anay said to him.

"Well you should know McNally he's you partner."

"Oh my little love Dov looks like Callaghan beat you to it, He's just walked in with her right now." Gail said as she seen them walk in together and pointerd there way.

"Just my luck, I'm a good looking guy right? Right?" Turning to his friends for support. His friends nodderd, "Why do i always have bad luck with the lady's?

The whole table just looked at Dov and gave him a you will find someone soon look, as poor Dov hung his head and finished off his beer.

Luke being the gentleman opened the door for Cassidy and walked her in again with his hand on the small of her back. Leading her to the bar he put his hand up to grab the attention of the bar man.

"So what would you like to drink?" Luke asked her as the bar man came towards them.

"Can I have a beer please; I really want to have a good time tonight."

"Ok sure, can I have two beers please?" Getting his order he turned and looked at Cassidy to carry on talking to her. "So Sam Swarek is your uncle then I really don't think anyone was expecting that surprise. But I'm kind of glad you're not dating him because I think you're hot."

"Wow detective, that's a little forward! But I would just like to say I think you're hot too." Both stood there in silence for a few moments looking into each other's with smiles on there faces. Sam finally came into the penny and walked over to the bar standing next to his niece giving her a smile.

"So where is my drink Swarek." Sam bumped her.

"Would you like a scotch? Or do you drink something else now?"

"Scotch is fine." Cassidy ordered Sam's drink and when it came he kissed her and walked over to the rooks table to take Andy away so he could talk to her. He bent down and whispered into her ear so none could hear what he had to say. Andy nodded and excused herself from the table as Sam led her away outside. Once outside all Sam could think to do was kiss her, pinning her to the wall and with his lips placed a tender kiss on hers.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Andy said as they came apart.

"Andy, I'm sorry for the way you have felt over the last few day's. I could tell something was up because every time I was with Cassidy I could see the hurt in your eyes. I'm sorry I never told you out right she was my niece. My sister had her when she was in high school she kind of turned into a reble, yes she was affraid of everything but she turned it around and made herself stronger. Bad choice in boyfriends was the reason for her having Cassidy so young. Sam's eyes had a sadness in them as he told her about how his sister went through alot when they were young. "Do you forgive me for not being straight with you? You mean the world to me Andy and i want you to know that; I want you to know that i'm always here for you, partners till the end i love you Andy McNally."

"Sam, I can't stay mad at you! Were partners right, I have to learn to take the good with the bad. Yes I was jealous, but what do you expect? I like you Sam have done since day one and it's only taken till now for me to see it. I love you too."

"The best thing is, we feel the same way we've just been to stubborn to admit it to ourself that's all." Sam then pulled Andy in close to him and placed another tender kiss on her sweet lips.

"I dont know why we played around with the feelings we have had for so long. I fell in love with you my first day back. I dont even know why i said you were not my type!" Sam's hand cupped Andy's face as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Come on lets go back inside, everyone will want to know where we have run off to." Placing his arm around her waist they walked back inside where they could hear the cat calls and the people shouting "About time you guys got together."

Andy and Sam took a place at the bar and ordered them selves a drink but lost in each others eyes, the two of them finally knew how they felt for each other and wanted to drink each other in. The touch of there hands the smile on there faces everything seemed so new like they had never seen each other before.

"Don't you just love it when people who are meant to be together finally find there way?" Cassidy said as she looked over to her uncle and gave them a smile before turning back to Luke and placing her hand on his.

"It only takes seconds to fall in love, but years to make it last." Luke's arm went around Cassidy's waist and pulled her in close and laying a gentle kiss on her cheek as she smiled back at him looking into his baby blue eyes. "Only a few seconds." Repeating himself. "Look i would like to know, do you mind if i take you out some time? We do seem to be getting on ok right?"

Cassidy looked at him with a smile on her face and answerd his question. "I would like that very much, no harm in seeing where this could go." She placed her hand on his looking into his baby blue before both turned back to there drinks and enjoyed the rest of what hoped to be many more nights like this together.

_**A/N so how did you find the story? I would just like to say thank you all for reading and taking the time to review it. I'm already thinking about my next story, I wright the whole thing before I post them that way it's never a long wait for a chapter or whatever. I'm thinking something with Detective Boyd next, I think he's hot even if he's only in a few of the episodes. **_


End file.
